


Family Name

by Cottia



Series: Mega Mis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Brick!Club, F/M, Gen, Mega Mis, Only marginally worse than the musical though, Songfic, Warning I guess for sexual insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Tholomyes Is So Nasty That He Sings a Non-Spanish Song</p><p>Songfic for Brick!Club Mega Mis, based on an idea anonymously submitted to PilferingApples' tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> The original "prompt": http://pilferingapples.tumblr.com/post/50154912850/i-was-reading-how-you-guys-wanted-to-write-new-songs-to
> 
> mp3 for reference: http://chirb.it/B9E0Pt (Recording was done in haste as I have a new flatmate moving in and I do not perform well to strangers (except internet strangers - there, apparently, I am an exhibitionist extraordinaire), but it suffices)
> 
> Fancast for Tholomyes: Bertie Carvel

**Tholomyes and Blachevelle _[outside Favourite and Fantine's window]_**

Lovely ladies, come down to the street  
We have planned a picnic and we have a special treat  
Lovely ladies, soon the sun will rise  
Come and spend the day and we will give you your surprise  
Ladies, you will not believe your eyes

**Favourite _[at her mirror]_**

Lovely ladies, come and play the game  
Both may win or neither, but the ending's just the same  
Lovely ladies, no romance can last  
Keep your hearts unbroken and their pricks about half mast  
Lovely ladies, autumn's coming fast...

  **Fantine**

M'sieur I have good news for you  
Wait for six months and you will see  
I am with child, I'm sure of it

 **Tholomyes _[aside]_**  

What has this got to do with me!

**Fantine                                                                  Tholomyes _[aside]_**

Our child will live as I have dreamed                                       As if I'd take some bastard brat

They'll not know hunger, nor know shame                              On the say-so of some slut  
They'll have a home, they'll live in love  
And they will have a family name                                            I will not stain my family name

 **Tholomyes _[aside]_**  

She cannot prove what she might claim...

In this world where we wade through the muck  
Where we claw to stay top of the heap  
Everything has a price here  
My blood flows with gold  
My name's expensive, a bastard is cheap  
This blasted world is full of devils  
They look to drag us down  
This _Thing_  won't drag me down

**Tholomyes**

"Lovely Ladies," what've I always said  
Moderation's everything, especially in bed  
Lovely ladies, they won't catch me out  
Give me a cold shower if I ever start to doubt  
Lovely ladies, I can do without!

**_[Turning morphs into Waltz of Treachery, crescendoes, Fantine screams and collapses]_ **

**Tholomyes**

It's the same with a girl as it is with a goldfish  
We could give you the world and still you'd want more  
Could you ever have paid for this meal on your own  
Blach'velle, next time, remind me to go to a whore

There are things you can do when you don't want a kid  
You won't trap me so easily! Heaven forbid  
I won't throw my life away  
At the end of the day!


End file.
